Actually, i did
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: Sakura's mad because Sasuke's back and trying to take 'her' Naruto away. Will she end up with Naruto or will Sasuke? This is a SasuNaru and there's Sakura bashing. Dont like it dont read. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: **Dont Own Naruto. Probably for the best. After all kids do like it and if i owned it... XD  
Dont own the song 'Boyfriend' tiz by Ashlee Simpson.

**Summery:** Sakura's mad because Sasuke's back and trying to take 'her' Naruto away.  
Will she end up with Naruto or will Sasuke?  
This is a SasuNaru. Sakura bashing because i said so :) Dont like it dont read.

**Hinata: **Oh Oh I know I know.  
**Me:** Yeah..i know you know but Shhh dont tell anyone.  
**Hinata: **Im sure the smart one's already know..not that there are dumb peo..okay ill be quite.  
**Me: **That'd probably be smart. Here's the story...

_

* * *

_

_'Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa  
Haven't seen ya 'round,_

He sat in the corner of the room his onyx eyes glued to some book she couldn't quite make out the name of it not that she cared all she wanted to do was keep an eye on him. He had only been back for a month and he was moving into _her _territory.

Naruto Uzumaki, boyfriend of Sakura Haruno they got together about a year after Sasuke left, after she let go off all her feelings for Sasuke she realized what was in front of her all along.

_'How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,_

Now that Sasuke was back he had been every where Naruto was and by everywhere i mean everywhere it was like they were attached at the hip. And it wasn't long before Sasuke started flirting with Naruto. Yes Sasuke Uchiha was flirting, in his own broody way of coarse. This was the first day Sasuke had actually not been with Naruto.

Sakura sighed and walked away making sure to go unnoticed. Once she reached her destination aka Ino's she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Ino answered with a questioning look on her face.

"Watcha doing here Haruno?"

"Can i come in?"

Ino moved to the side and nodded, Sakura walked in and turned to Ino who had the same questioning look on her face.

"So?"

Sakura sighed.

"I think..Sasuke's trying to steal Naruto from me"

Ino blinked, then blinked again and started laughing her hands on her stomach and tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Sa..ku..ra..hahaha.."

She breathed in a breath and stopped laughing slightly.

"Sasuke has been in love with Naruto since before he left, but that doesn't mean he's going to steal him from you besides Naruto's not gay.."

Sakura sighed again and shook her head.

"Still..i don't want him around Naruto and im going to tell him that"

Ino shook her head. 'Big mistake Haruno' she thought to her self and nodded.

"Well. you do that i have a date and your going to make me late so off with you now."

Sakura said bye,and left to find Sasuke to tell him to..back off?

On her way to find him she ran into Hinata and TenTen. She walked over to the two and smiled slightly.

"Hey guys? can i ask you something?"

TenTen nodded Hinata rolled her eyes making sure Sakura didn't notice then Smiled.

"Sure Sakura what is it"

Hinata said fake smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, do you think Sasuke's trying to steal Naruto away from me?"

TenTen just looked at her and shook her head and replied.

"No, i mean he likes him but no"

Hinata shook her head as well. 'tck' who cares at least then Naruto-kun would be happy..' she thought.

"Oh..No Sakura he's not"

Sakura smiled. "Well im going to tell him to stay. away anyway.

The two girls shrugged and turned to walk away. 'Big mistake' they both thought as they walked away. Once again she was off to find Sasuke.

_'All that stuff about me  
Being with him  
Can't believe  
All the lies that you told  
Just to ease your own soul  
But I'm bigger than that  
No you don't, have my back  
No, No, ha!,_

She found him in the same place he had been about 2 hours ago still in the same spot but with head phones in his ears. The pinkette walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder he answered with out looking over his shoulder.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"We need to talk"

"About?"

He rolled his eyes and turned the music down an notch.

"You!. I want you to stay away from Naruto. Why? because he's mine"

"Tck' he's not a pair of shoes, he is a person so don't claim him as your's he's no one's property"

'but mine..'

he added in his mind not even bothering to look at her.

"I mean it Sasuke stay away he even wants you to"

Sasuke froze Naruto wouldn't say that right?

"Tck' honestly think I'm going to stay away Haruno? Probably do since you think I'm trying to steal him away from you"

"Ho..How did you know i thought that?"

"Because my sources told me"

"Ino!?"

"Tck' other sources now go away"

"No! not until you say your going to stay away"

"Go. Away."

"No"

He turned the music up as loud as it would go and drowned out her annoying voice, no way in hell would he back away from Naruto. Sakura still hadn't left so Sasuke did a few hand signs and was gone in a puff of smoke.

_'Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

Sakura finally gave up as another thought entered her head she would just ask Naruto not to talk to Sasuke anymore. Naruto loved her so he would do it right?.

She decided to walk home because she needed to think of what she was going to say to Naruto when she got there.

'Naruto honey, I've been thinking a lot lately and i don't want you to be around Sasuke anymore. I know your friends but i would just feel better if you didn't..'

Bingo she thought a smile playing on her face. 'Once i ask him that, tonight will be the night i 'Show' him how much i love him' oh did i mention they hadn't gone all the way yet because he didn't want to rush things and him being a virgin and her a slut..i mean not a virgin made him a bit nervous.(or maybe he just didn't want to be scared for life...) She smiled to her self as she reached their apartment door.

_'Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, ha!  
Whoa, whoa, Whoa, ha!,_

She unlocked the door and walked in, seeing Naruto nowhere in sight she figured he had went to bed early or something so she would just have to wake him up.

She walked towards her bedroom and stopped when she heard Naruto talking to someone She listened at the door.

_"She said that?" _

_Sasuke nodded._

_"Yes, she told me to stay away from you. And i'll only do s_ _o if you want me to"_

_"Sasuke..you know i don't your my best friend and i..well"_

_"hm? you what Naruto?"_

_"I..I love you"_

_Sasuke's eyes went wide, then he smiled slightly. "I Love you to Naruto..but probably in a different wa.."_

_He was cut off as Naruto's lips pressed against his at first he was shocked but that went a way within seconds and he kissed him back._

On the other side of the door Sakura was furious what had Sasuke done to _her _Naruto he must be in some kind of trance or something she barged in the door just in time to see Naruto clad only in his boxers and working on Sasuke's pants. (..well they work fast.) Her eyes went wide and she pointed at Sasuke.

"Y..you get out of here Now!"

"No Sakura! you get out"

Naruto yelled from under Sasuke. (hehe)

"Me and you. Were done. It's over Sakura"

"Naruto..you don't know what your saying he's done something to you"

"Not yet but he's going to..."

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura.

"So what he's saying is, You need to leave so i can fuck him. Easy for you to get Ne?"

Naruto blushed and Sakura fumed, a few moments later Hinata came up behind Sakura and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out the door. Sasuke blinked.

"Why was Hinata here?"

"Haha well..I told her today i was going to tell you how i felt tonight and she could watch."

"..."

"What? at least Sakura's gone now"

"Good point where were we?"

"I'd say right about here"

That said he pulled Sasuke back down into a kiss...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**With Hinata & Sakura:**

"What The Hell Hinata what did i ever do to you?"

Hinata glared.

"Well at first i hated toy because after i told you i was going to ask Naruto out you went and asked him out. Such a friend you were. The second reason was you made Naruto out to be your trophy and tried to get him to do anything you said!. Third once Sasuke came back you tried to pull Naruto away from him even though you knew he was happy."

"So what why do you care, Sasuke went for Naruto to are you not mad at him?"

"no, i have Kiba now and Sasuke's good for him unlike you!"

That said she punched Sakura one good time in the face and turned to leave.

'What the hell one more wouldn't hurt..me anyway'

She turned back around and popped her once more then left leaving her against the wall a black eye and a busted lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke&Naruto:**

They both lay on the bed panting and holding each other close.

"Love you dobe"

"Love you to teme"

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and fell into a deep sleep Sasuke soon after did the same.

_'Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth  
I didn't steal your boyfriend  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_..Actually i did_

* * *

**Hinata:** Yay, i wasn't shy..and i hit Sakura YAY!

**Sasuke: **Hmm...it'll do for now..

**Naruto: **Every time i date Sakura something happens to her..haha

**Me: **Chaya..Dont worry though Next time she wont even be in the fic.

**Hinata: **Will I?

**Me: **Perhaps. Im thinkin' yes but i dont know yet.

A/N: So what did you guys think? like it? hate it? Review please.


End file.
